The Ghost of You
by omega1a
Summary: After the Valley of the End battle, Naruto is presumed KIA.  How does Sakura deal with the lost of her team and how does she handle it when a ghost from the past returns to Konoha with no memories of them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost of You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, anything related to Naruto, or related to shonen jump (besides a few issues of it and such lol)

**A/N: Well this is my second naruto fanfic and first time trying angst. I tried to convey a little on how things might of changed if the major characters had it rougher. This is going to mainly focus on Sakura and how she has changed but don't worry Naruto is in there along with the other characters we all love, well most of them at least. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Life, Death, and Rebirth

Hatake Kakashi ran full speed to where he had just felt a dark chakra burst. One of his faithful nin-dogs, Pakkun, ran beside him. It was at this moment that the sky had decided to open up and it started raining. Slowly at first, then it began to get heavy, like the world was crying over the events that had just took place. The two had just arrived at The Valley of the End, a fitting name for it. Because it was here that a relationship between comrades, a friendship, and a secret love between two people had just came to a crashing end.

The shinobi and dog landed besides a body. The left arm was just a pulp of bone and flesh, burns from the curse seal of heaven were apparent across the pale flesh of the raven haired boy. Beside Sasuke's body was the torn, bloody remains of a orange jacket. But it was the look in Sasuke's eyes that had shocked Kakashi. Leaning down, the boy smiled weekly and then handed him something.

"Tell Sakura, that I'm sorry. Tell her that she was my friend," he looked away for a second before looking back to Kakashi, his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan flashing as he drew the older man into his consciousness. He showed the battle to Kakashi and what had happen to Naruto before releasing the white haired jounin, "Tell her that I am truly sorry for killing Naruto..."

The raven haired boy had just looked peaceful now that he slowly slipped away. A squad of medic-nin appeared just at the moment and took in the scene.

"What happen?"

Kakashi looked down at the item Sasuke had given him. It was half of a leaf headband, broken by a chidori hit to the head, covered in Naruto's blood. He silent stood up and shed a tear before speaking, "Uchiha Sasuke is dead. Killed by wounds received during a battle with Uzumaki Naruto."

The Medic nodded then looked around for Naruto, "And where is Uzumaki?"

"He was killed by Sasuke, according to Sasuke."

* * *

A young pink haired girl paced back and forth. It had been three weeks since her sensei, Kakashi, had left to bring back Sasuke and Naruto. She had spent every day either in Tsunade's office or at the gate. Today she was at the gate watching for them with anticipation. It was at this moment that the Medic squad that was dispatched had slowly appeared in the distance. 

Haruno Sakura had ran out to meat them with joy in her face. That joy was short lived as the jounin sensei grabbed his student and dragged her away from the squad. She had seen the pained looks in their faces as they carried one stretcher into the village.

She looked up at Kakashi, "Where is Sasuke? Where is Naruto?!? Where? Where are they!?" He just shocked his head and handed her a blood stained letter. It was addressed to her. Opening it, her eyes went wide at its contents. A letter from Naruto and a single key.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm not sure why I'm righting this, but if all works out then you'll never see it anyway. If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to me. Well, I love you Sakura, with all my heart. Always have, always will. I'm leaving you the key to my apartment. It's yours_ _if you want it. Well I better finish this up. Shikamaru only gave us a fifteen minute break. _

_Love you always,_

_Naruto _

Sakura was speechless, she looked at Kakashi and handed the letter to him. He just hugged her after reading it and said two simple words, "I'm Sorry."

* * *

It was six months after the memorial service. Tsunade had the council make a memorial for Naruto. It was simple, the half of his headband embedded into a slab of obsidian. Under it was a inscription: "Never forget your precious people, they are your strength." It was erected in the square before the hokage tower and had been visited by many ninja over the months. Tsunade sighed as she walked up to it and noticed a single red rose on the ground before it. She had found one there everyday. The blonde hokage thought of her student, the one leaving the flowers. Sakura hadn't said much for the last few months. Her actions spoke clearly enough. 

The pink haired kunoichi had basically a breakdown at the memorial. Rain had mixed with her tears as she just cried out their names. Everyone had lost a friend, but she lost two teammates. Two friends, a boy she had wanted to love and a boy that protected her because of his love. Since then, Sakura had pushed herself in training. Tsunade had took her in as her student, but was worried that Sakura was going to breakdown permanently if anything else bad happened. Of course the older lady was trying everything she could to help the child. Everyday saw improvement in Sakura's mood, but also marked the slow drain of emotions.

* * *

Three years ago was a hard time for Konoha. Many fine shinobi were lost, but a new generation of ninja had arose. Though this particular bunch was only 16 and 17. They had all suffered lose and pain. Couples had formed and teams were rearranged. Skills gained while old fears were shed. ANBU had also gain the skills of two of them, though one was questionable. That particular one was heading back to the village from a mission. Just a passing glance would tell anyone she was a woman. Her body, though lean and muscular, had curves in all the right places. The long pink hair was tinged with red highlights as it trailed behind her in the wind. It was bound up into nine ponytails, and along with the pink fox mask, had earned her the nickname "kyuubi". Well if she wasn't around, it was the kyuubi looking bitch. If ANBU members were emotionless, she was the poster child for it. Her cold jade green eyes showed no emotion while she carried out missions. 

"Your late," came a voice as she landed on top of the hokage tower.

"Fuck you, Shikamaru, I completed the mission and returned as fast as I could," was her cold reply.

Shikamaru just sighed and lead her down into the hokage's office. Jiraiya looked at the two that wandered and sighed. Why he had agreed to take over for Tsunade as she visited Suna on business, he would never know. Now he had to deal with Fox. He had met her when he trained Naruto and at his memorial service, but that was when she was pleasant. Now, she was just cold and uncaring.

"Jiraiya-sama, I have the information from Suna," Fox said efficiently as she handed the older man a scroll.

"Please remove your mask, I like to actually see who I'm talking to." was his reply. She hesitated and then complied. Sakura had grown into a beautiful young woman. Though there were some weird changes. After Tsunade taught her the body manipulation jutsu, instead of using it to increase her bust or maintain a youthful appearance like Tsunade. Sakura had used it to lengthen her canines, and give her cold green eyes slitted pupils. That and the way the kunoichi did her hair, made her look a lot like a fox. "How was Suna?"

"Hot."

"I see, well then," He read the scroll and made a face. Was this right? Sasori of the red sand was captured and brought in for a bounty? While that was surprising being Sasori was a S-ranked criminal and a member of Akatsuki. The truly surprising part was the note Tsunade had attached to the scroll. It said to watch out for mist or fog. The bounty hunter had used it to conceal his presence, but she saw a flash of blond hair and a half of leaf headband. "Sakura," He said in a serious tone, "I'm taking you off ANBU, and giving you a week off."

"But, I am ne-" Sakura began.

"What you need is a week off, if you don't take it off. I'll see to it personally that Tsunade and Shizune paralyze you from the neck down while I read to you from my books," An evil grin appeared on the sannin's face as he knew she hated those books with a passion, _"__All of them."_

Shikamaru shuddered from the killing intent rolling off of Sakura as she just nodded and left. He spoke up to the sannin, "Was that really necessary? She can be... Troublesome."

"You heard the rumors of the ghostly bounty hunter right?"

"Yea"

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair before adopting a serious face, "He was in Suna, Tsunade saw him and swears up and down that is was either the Yondaime or Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed, "Hokage-sama has started drinking again, troublesome."

"I don't think so, Naruto's body was never found. Just tell the others to watch out for fog or mist," Jiraiya dismissed the boy and went back to his paper work. He certainly hoped that Tsunade fell off the wagon instead of what he just implied to the Nara boy. If it was Naruto, where had he been these three years.

**A/N: I will try to expand on the various changes of the group over the next few chapters leading up to surpriseing events, hope it meets your standards and as always reveiw for better chapters! suggestions are always helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**The Ghost of You**

A/N: Well this Chapter 2! hope you all enjoy it I tried to show the changes that have happen, so hopefully you all like it.

Chapter 2: Changes

Yamanaka Ino walked along the quiet streets of Konoha. In the last three years, she had concentrated more on training than looks. In fact she had cut her blond hair down to a more reasonable shoulder length, and clipped her bangs back to reveal a breath taking face with the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. Though the kunoichi was still chipper and fun loving, she had matured enough to relay a calm feeling to those around her. It was no wonder that she had taken medic training. Plus she had also majored in psychology, thus making her one of the few to understand how to care for battle stress that plagued many shinobi.

She walked up to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and placed an order. She was in her own universe when she heard a familiar voice order two bowls of miso ramen. Turning she saw the graceful features of her one time friend Haruno Sakura.

"Oh, Hello Sakura! Fancy seeing you here!" Ino quipped in a excited tone.

Sakura just glanced at the blond, "It's Thursday." that was all she said. It was devoid of feeling, but said a lot. Thursday was the day that Naruto's memorial had taken place. Ever since then, Sakura was seen ordering two bowls of miso ramen every Thursday.

"So it is! Say, how have you been? We haven't talked in a while."

"If I wanted to talk, I would see a psychologist," was the cold reply.

"Well it just so happens that I am one! And honestly, I think you need to see me sometime."

Sakura just ate her ramen quietly. _Typical,_ Ino thought, _if the conversation turns anywhere, she clams up like Kakashi._ Ino finished her ramen and paid. Turning to leave, she bent down to Sakura, "You know, there are people that care for you. You should get that stick out of your ass and meet with them sometime. It's not like either of them are coming back to whisk you away. Move on already." Ino turned and left, wondering if she'll be dead before morning.

* * *

A pair of cold blue eyes watched around the forest. They were searching for something, someone. He had spotted movement in the distance and took off like a shot. It was his target, the last of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. He used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to create a thick mist as he appeared before the older man. Cold blue stared at crimson red. The former belonged to a tall blonde, the latter a medium height raven haired man. They stared at each other before Itachi spoke.

"Naruto-kun, so you are still amongst the living."

The blond gave a slight look of annoyance before speaking in a slow and cold tone, "I am nothing more but a ghost from the past. I'm not this Naruto you speak of. I am no one."

Itachi Looked mildly surprised at his statements, "Then why do you hunt the Akatsuki?"

"Because _he_ won't shut up about them," Naruto bite out, "That damn inner voice keeps on saying to kill you all. I must do it to get him to shut up. You are the last." The mist lifted some to reveal Naruto had a pair of fox-like ears and a single fox-like tail. His canines were long and his cold blue eyes were slitted. Claws extended from his fingers and the whisker marks actually stood out now as they were real whiskers. Itachi looked at him in surprise when he saw a second Naruto appear before him. In a second it was over as the real Naruto had his mouth clamped around Itachi's throat. The last Uchiha's eyes grew dark as the life left him. Dropping the corpse, Naruto looked around and smiled. All he needed was the head for the bounty. The rest of the body was his. The crunching of bones was heard for several kilometers.

"_**You did well, kit. Now we must deliver him to that detestable village."**_

"_What is so wrong with it? I have had dreams and in them, it seems nice. Plenty of forests."_

"_**They had betrayed you, it was one of them that tried to kill you. If it wasn't for me, your memories wouldn't be the only thing lost. And you would still be at the bottom of that lake."**_

"_But, she will be there. The one from my dreams. The pink haired one."_

"_**Bah, get over her, kit. She never wanted you. I say while we are there, we destroy that village and kill them all. If you want you can have your way with the females before killing them."**_

"_NO! I will not kill innocents! I think i would like to join them. Maybe i will remember who I am. I must be more that just an extension of a stupid fox!"_

Naruto had finished with his kill. Now he had some more clothes that he could wear. He was amazed how hard it was to hide the tail and ears, but in some places he wasn't even given second glances. Grabbing what he wanted, and Itachi's head. He took off for Konoha. It was only 3 days travel from there and he wanted to get there to find out some answers. Like if anyone else called him Naruto, and if she was there. Like his dreams suggested.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, and their ANBU escort ferret entered the gates of Konoha as expected. As they walked through the village, they noticed a few things. One was it was busier than usual. Second was everyone looking over their shoulders, and third was that Haruno Sakura was standing before the memorial. While that wasn't surprising, what was the look of utter sadness an her features.

Ferret spoke up, "Hokage-sama, how is it that she cannot move on? Even I, who had loved Naruto secretly for years, has moved on."

Tsunade looked at the ANBU with a little contempt, but it was Shizune that spoke first, "She had lost both teammates and had learned that one had loved her. She didn't know how to take it. Granted it has been three years, she is not as emotionally stable as the Hyuuga are, Hinata."

Hinata sighed and removed her mask, "I have a feeling that Ino might have talked to her again. Her idea of therapy can be brutal."

The Hyuuga heiress stepped up to Sakura's side and place a hand on the others shoulder. Sakura immediately whirled to face her, her features returning back to the hard cold mask she wore around others.

"What do you want?" was the cold question.

"I wanted to know if you are alright, as a friend and fellow ANBU."

Sakura just looked at her before replying, "I wouldn't get to close to me. I'm cursed that those who call themselves friends die."

Hinata just sighed and walked away. _If that is what she thinks, no wonder she can't move on._

Tsunade sighed and walked up to the memorial and placed a piece of quartz that looked like a rose on the ground before it. She spoke before any questions could be spoken, "It is known as a desert rose. Forms naturally in Suna. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari wanted me to place it at the memorial for them. In honor of Naruto." With that, the hokage stood up and walked off to her office. Unknown to any of them, their was a pair of cold blue eyes watching from afar. Having a silent conversation with his inner demon.

"_See, I told you she cared."_

"_**Maybe that is for the Uchiha that killed you. Though I am intrigued by her appearance."**_

"_I doubt that is for anyone else. It has the missing have of my... what did you call it again?"_

"_**Forehead protector you baka. I know you have lost your memories, but you seam to be lacking in basic intellect at times too. Maybe that chidori to the head destroyed more of your brain than I thought."**_

"_I am smart enough you giant fluff ball. __I just stop listening to you at times. I mean all you ever talk about is 'Kill this or destroy that' Can't you think of anything else for once."_

"_**If I could be free of you brat. I would rule this pathetic land as I once did. I once was feared!"**_

"_Yea, yea I heard it all before. You were feared and respected. But now your stuck in me, and i have know idea why. Ah hell, if it wasn't for that map I stole, I wouldn't even know where I was_. _I hope I can regain my memories."_

"_**Why? Isn't this better? No ties to anything, you could even start your own village. I have more than enough power to give that you can claim any one as your mate."**_

"_Dumb fox, I don't want any mate. I want the one from my dreams. I know if I gain my memories back, I will have her companionship. Which is bound to better than yours."_

"_**I'm hurt kit. Haven't I always been there for you? Healed you, kept you from insanity?"**_

"_Barely kept me sane. Hell I still doubt my sanity with you talking all the time about death and destruction."_

"_**Aren't they fun? I feel the rush you get from killing those men. You can have that anytime you want."**_

"_Just shut the fuck up you fuzz ball."_

With that, Naruto hoped down from the tree he was in and silently entered the village proper. Performing his Kirigakure no Jutsu as he went. Today was the day that the ghost of the past made his appearance in Konohagakure.

**A/N: Kirigakure no Jutsu** **is the hidden mist technique used by ****Zabuza**** in the anime. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as always review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fox's Grin

**The Ghost of You**

**A/N:Hello again for the next installment of this story. this will lead up to the next chapter as they are both basically 2 halfs of a whole hope you like it!  
**

Chapter 3: The Fox's Grin

Sakura began to walk away when she noticed something, it was beginning to get hazy. Not that it wasn't strange for there to be haze in august, just strange that there was when it wasn't that humid. It got thicker as she stood there. Others began to notice as well. It was then than the pink haired kunoichi noticed a figure walking toward her in the haze. Certain details were obscured, but she caught the cold blue slitted eyes, the unruly blonde hair, and the half of leaf village headband hanging from the individuals waist. Sakura quickly over came her shock and went into a fighting stance.

"There is no need to fight, I've only came for the bounty on this," Came the deep rich voice. An object landed in front of her feet and she stared at the horror in the eyes of Itachi's head. She noticed the neck had been chewed on, like it was ripped offed by large dogs or wolves.

"And you are?" she asked, trying to hold back any emotion.

"I am a ghost from the past, that is all I know," came the monotone reply.

"Then why did you kill this man?"

"Who says I did it," something wasn't right, most people backed off in terror and tossed him the money. He began to left the mist from the jutsu he was using. It was then that a flash of pink appeared right before him. Naruto countered the blow just in time and took hold of her wrist. They stared at each other for a second. "You are the one from my dreams."

Sakura stared back at him with shock. I had to be Naruto. Though there was noticeable changes, like the fox like ears and the whiskers. She also felt the claws that lightly dug into her wrist. He smiled lightly when he spoke to her, then came closer to her. She felt his breath on her neck as he spoke in her ear, "Oh angel from my dreams, tell me who you are. I'm sure I knew you in my previous life, before I awoke from that cursed lake."

_Oh Kami-sama! It's Naruto, but he doesn't remember me._ Her face sadden as tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't remember me? Then you truly did die, leaving your Sakura-chan to suffer for not recognizing your love before." she cried as all her fears and emotions welled up before screaming out, "Forgive me Naruto! I never wanted to hurt you!"

He stared into her eyes just before his head jerked and those deep blue eyes glazed over in pain and closed. He slumped forward into her arms as she looked up to see Jiraiya standing there, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto," was all he could manage to say.

* * *

Three days had passed, and the whole village was abuzz. Various thing were mentioned about ghosts and zombies, but by far the most talked about was the return of the demon. None of the younger generations understood what it all meant, for the sandaime's law was still in effect. Of course the "Konoha 11" were just happy that their missing member was home, safe, and alive.

Naruto's room at the hospital was guarded by two ANBU, a Fox and Ferret. While they remained stoic like good ANBU, a storm of emotions were present behind those masks. Neither of them spoke, knowing the other had feelings for the room's occupant. One tried to sort out feelings that had developed in the last three years while the other fought back the feeling she had felt for Naruto all the way back from the academy. Strangely they both thought the same thing, _I hope he remembers me again. _

Inside the room was a different story. Instead of storming emotions there was quiet contempt. Kyuubi was giving Naruto the silent treatment for being so distracted that he was caught. Naruto was thankful that the dumb fox was quiet for once. He slept soundly on the bed, curled up with his tail covering the lower half of his face. His ears twitched as the door opened revealing to woman. One was blonde with a green diamond mark on her forehead, while the other was a darker brown hair with two red fang like marks on her cheeks.

"Hello Naruto," Said the Blond, "How are you today? Do you remember who I am?"

Naruto stretched and sat up on the bed like a fox would and yawned, "I'm fine, the fur ball is being quiet so I can sleep peacefully. Besides calling you Blondie, I can't recall ever meeting you. Well I think I had a dream about you once, but you were on a giant slug. So I guess no, but your smell reminds me of comfort, like an obaa-chan."

Tsunade's right eye twitched at the statement, but she was polite instead, "I'm the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, this is Inuzuka Hana. We're here to check up on you."

"She smells of dogs. I don't like dogs," Naruto plainly said though his tail puffed up as Hana stepped closer.

Hana smile and spoke in a calming tone, "That is because I'm the village's vet. Tsunade-sama asked me to come to take a look at your, um more animal like features." She held out her hand for him to sniff and with the other, placed a piece of dango down next to him. Naruto sniffed her hand then quickly ate the dango and hopped down on the floor on all fours. He stood up and Hana looked in shock as he had to be over 190 cm tall. Incredible, being he was only suppose to be 16 at the oldest. "Um, I'm going to need you to strip down," she said with just a slight blush.

Naruto just shrugged and stripped as asked. While he was muscular, it was apparent that he was suffering from slight undernourishment. Besides the ears, tail, whiskers, slitted pupils, fangs, and claws. He was definitely human. Hana even found out that his tail was prehensile, as he stole another piece of dango from her pouch. The two woman had him get dressed again and he sat down like them. He found it oddly familiar and kinda fun. He sniffed the air and yawned again.

"Apparently I'm a desirable mate for humans," he said nonchalantly.

Both women jerked upright and looked at him with shock. "What makes you say that?!" exclaimed Tsunade.

He simply shrugged and pointed to his nose, "I can smell it. Just like I can smell fear." He then grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Tsunade shook her head. _He is so like is old self yet, so not like him. He has some of the same habits, but this whole fox thing has my worried. Just how much of him is Naruto and how much is the Kyuubi? _"Naruto, you can't just assume that from what you smell is attraction. Humans are different from foxes."

"Why do you call me Naruto?"

"That is your name, what did you think it was?"

"Kit, or brat. That is what the fox calls me."

Hana leaned forward, "What fox?"

Tsunade dreaded the answer. Hana was one of those that still didn't know the truth about the Kyuubi. "Why the Kyuubi no Kitsune, don't you have a demon sealed in you also?" was Naruto's innocent answer. Hana's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No! That demon was destroyed by the yondaime almost sixteen years ago!" Hana stood up and backed away from Naruto before turning to leave. Tsunade stopped her and told her the truth. "But how can that be? Why would the sandaime lye to us?"

"He did it believing if his own peers were ignorant of it, maybe he would be treated better," Tsunade looked at Naruto with pity, "Unfortunately, it didn't work that way."

Outside the door, Sakura was shocked. She had heard everything and still couldn't believe that Naruto had held the demon fox. _No wonder my parents hated him,_ she thought. She even felt horrible because of what she had done to him over the years. And now, he was back, that damned demon the only one telling him what to do for three years. Even though she felt love for him, she was also scared. Not of him, but for him. The villagers would want to kill him for being a demon. She felt so utterly hopeless. After all these years, he was back, but lacked his memory.

She stood perfectly still like a good ANBU. Hinata wondered if Sakura had heard what what was said in the room. Either way, she felt something. Pity for Naruto, having to life without memories and the damned nine-tails sealed inside of him. It was no wonder the village hated him. They saw him as a demon, not someone protecting them from a demon.

They both glanced as the door opened and the two women exited. Tsunade turned to the fox masked one, "You can take him to his apartment if you want, I assume it is still habitable?"

sakura blushed lightly under her mask. "It is hokage-sama," she replied calmly, "I know who is living there now and it would be fine for Naruto-san to live there."

The older Blond gave a suspicious look, "Oh? And how would you know?"

Fox glanced at Ferret before answering, "It was entrusted to my care by the owner three years ago. I have been living there since."

The blond boy now stood in the doorway and cocked his head slightly. His eyes glazed over slightly as he had an internal dialog.

"_Is she talking about a home? A place I left?"_

"_**Yes, Kit, a place you left."**_

"_But didn't that __Orochimaru__person say that my home was destroyed?"_

"_**And you believe that snake bastard?"**_

"_No, but he did give us a way to come back here. He gave us the information on Akatsuki."_

Naruto looked at the two ANBU and the Hokage before smiling, "So where is this den of mine, or ours? Wait we're we mates?"

Tsunade tried to keep a straight face as Sakura stiffened at the question. It was Hinata that replied, "You two were on the same team."

_It's going to be a long day,_ thought Sakura as she just complied with Tsunade's orders.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**The Ghost of You**

A/N:Welcome back and as always I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Revelations

Two figures were talking in a stone room. One with glasses and white hair kneeling before the other. He was a servant to the other, and he would protect and care for the other till the end.

"Do you think it was wise to let the container go this long without contact, Orochimaru-sama?"

The other man just chuckled, "Why Kabuto, do you think Naruto would be much trouble for Konoha?"

Kabuto shook his head, "I meant that he could provide you with a body for your next transfer. He is the one that denied you Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, true, but I feel that I would not be able to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Best if i use our precious Naruto-kun for a more important reason."

Kabuto just looked at the snake sannin with a hint of curiosity in his gaze, "Oh?"

"Why yes, he will distract them until I'm ready. Then he will help with the destruction of the Hidden Leaf," Orochimaru laughed and smiled. _Yes the leaf will be destroyed._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the before said village, two young people were having a rough time getting back to the apartment that they now shared. Even though Tsunade had cleared Naruto to go home. Sakura had to walk him home so he could get familiar with the village again. Unfortunately, that way also paraded them in front of all the villagers. The pink haired ANBU was grateful that she was wearing her mask, but the tall blonde could not hid the fact he had a fox tail and fox ears. What made matters worse was that most people were startled to see a dead man walk through the village, many confusing him for the Yondaime.

Naruto didn't know why they all hated him though. He had heard many things like 'How dare they parade that demon around.' ,and 'The Yondaime must be spinning in his grave.' They really had no meaning to him, but he could tell that they were hateful. The blond thought it might be something to do with his ears and tail. He saw no one else with anything like them, and his escort certainly had no tail. He felt a blush heat his face as he realized that he was actively looking for her tail. He truly didn't know much about her. Just what he saw in his dreams, but she was different. In the dream she was younger and crying, wearing a bright red dress with short hair. All he knew from the dreams was he was leaving with four other boys his age, and she was crying. He could never hear the words but he always felt that she was crying over his leavening.

"_**Don't be a fool, kit. She was crying for that damn fool that killed you. I say we should just kill her and feast on her flesh."**_

"_I am a little hungr- Hey! Shut up_,_ you stupid fox! She is my den mate for the time being."_

"_**Oh? Well then maybe something else. Show her the folly of her chosen persona. No simple human should try to mimic me."**_

"_I think the effect is good. She is a trained killer. I can smell the blood on her hands."_

"_**Even so, I do not trust her. Nor do I trust this damn fool village. We should destroy it, just to be safe."**_

"_Safe from what? They do have reason to hate me. I am more than a simple ghost to them."_

"_**Yes, you are the hated demon of the Hidden Leaf. Though why I **__**couldn't**__** get a better container like **__**Shukaku**__** is beyond me."**_

"_Quiet you damned fox. Its not like i asked to die and get you in the process. Hell I kinda wish I stayed dead if this all I'm going to hear for the rest of my life, or eternity."_

The two teens stepped inside the small apartment. Sakura had fixed or updated just about everything inside the one bedroom efficiency. Sighing, Sakura looked around to figure out how to do this. Two people, one bed, begged the question of who slept where. She was answered by a soft snoring. Looking over to the couch, she saw Naruto curled up and sleeping peacefully. _He does look cute,_ she thought. _**"Damn, straight he looks cute! I say we invite him to the bedroom for some hot-"**_ Sakura stopped her inner self from continuing on. This was the first time in a long while, that the annoying inner voice reared it's ugly head.

The pink haired kunoichi just sighed and went into the bedroom to change. She absentmindedly left the door open, not used to having someone else in the apartment. She had stripped down to just her panties when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and gently cupped her breasts in their hands. She almost screamed until she felt the warm breath on her neck as Naruto spoke into her ear.

"So you truly don't have a tail. It's a pity but I still like the whole fox motive you have surrounded yourself with."

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she spun around, slapping him hard to bring him to the floor and grabbing something to cover herself with. "You do not just grab a woman's chest for fun or sneak up on a shinobi! I could of kill you just now." Sakura trailed off as she saw the scared and hurt look in the fox boy's face. It struck her like a beaten dog, he had been either hit like this before or was remembering how she used to treat him before. Her heart went out to him, and she knelt down to comfort him. "I'm sorry Naruto, you startled me. Though you should do that to anybody unless they give you permission to do so."

Naruto just sat there with tears forming in his eyes. He remembered pain like this before. Physical and emotional pain, surrounded his still fuzzy memories about this girl. He also noticed other things were shaping in his mind. Fuzzy images, snippets of conversations from long ago. Two things did stick out though. A sad and tearful voice crying out 'Promise me you'll bring him back, Naruto! I know your the only one that can.' and a memory of the foxes voice stating that he was a fool to try to bring back the Uchiha for the girl he loves. He looked up at the older version of that girl from his dreams and started to cry.

"You though of me as a means to an end, didn't you. I was nothing more than an Idiot to you!" He shouted before quickly bounding out of the apartment and taking off over the roofs at high speed. He didn't care where he was going, just as he got away from her. She was the reason for his dieing in the first place. The reason why he had lost all his memories and was tormented by the demon fox. Little did he know that he was being watched by a white haired man with glasses and a certain snake.

A/N: ok its a short chapter, but I wanted to introduce some of the plot before i get deep into it lol and to show how Sakura just automatically snapped back into her old self around Naruto. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Reforging Memories: part 1

**The Ghost of You**

A/N:** Hey all, sorry this took awhile. Hopefully its up to all of my fans high standards! This chapter deals with some of the reasons for Naruto's changes. Well hopefully you all like and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Reforging Memories: part 1

One Hatake Kakashi had just gotten back from a month long recon mission, and decided to sit up on the rooftops to read some of his precious Icha Icha before reporting in. He had just settled in when a blond streak went by. His visible eyebrow arched up as he thought, _That looked familiar, but the only two men that looked like that are dead._ This was followed by his second surprise of the day when Sakura, only in a skimpy t-shirt and panties stopped before him. It was then she muttered the first words that she had spoken to him in three years.

"Have you seen Naruto pass this way?" He voice a mixture of concern for the blond and contempt for asking her former sensei. Before he could answer he just pointed to the right and she jumped away at hi speed.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" He muttered before heading full speed after the two teens.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru sat back gazing at the clouds. It had been a troublesome week, but luckily the Hokage had gave him a few days off. He had visited Naruto in the hospital. He did look good for a dead man, and the fox features reminded Shikamaru of Sakura's ANBU cover. Ok he was a little scared of the blond, but who on the Konoha 11 wasn't besides Sakura? She saw past everything to that idiot of a kid from three years ago. Man, it must be nice to be that naive. Just then, the particular blond had landed next to him.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. The other had this look like, well like someone just ran over his favorite puppy.

Naruto looked at the boy sitting there. He remembered something from the past, that this kid was smart and used shadows. "You are the shadow user, correct?"

"Um, yea."

"Tell me, the pink haired one, she wasn't very concerned for me was she? She just wanted another?" The fox boy looked really pained, almost like he was fighting his own internal battle _**"I told you that she was trouble."**_

"_Shut up fox! I don't need you nagging me, why don't you want me to remember anything?!?"_

Shikamaru just shook his head, "Troublesome. While it was true Sakura did want you to bring back Sasuke, she was crushed when she thought you were dead."

Naruto perked up then pressed his ears flat against his skull. "Sasuke-teme," he growled in a low tone, "He, I remember! That bastard killed me! He fucking rammed a chidori into my head!" Sakura, followed by a confused Kakashi landed next to him just to hear this statement.

"_**There she is! I say kill her now, Kill the source of your pain, then destroy this village!"**_

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruto screamed out loud, startling the other three.

Sakura stepped up and hugged him, trying to calm him down. This surprised both the male ninja, since she had acted very coldly to anyone for the last three years. "Naruto, its alright, I'll help you through this."

He turned to stare at her, his gaze became cold and unforgiving. She backed away and stood ready for anything. The blond lunged at her. "If you want to help me, then show me that you are worthy of being with a ghost, a killer, a DEMON!" His eyes flashed red as kyuubi smiled in his cage. The seal was beginning to break, soon he will have his freedom.

Sakura side stepped him and did some quick hand seals before yelling out **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. A shadow clone appeared and grabbed Naruto as he passed by, using his momentum to swing him around into Sakura's punch. The clone then held down the struggling fox boy as the pink haired kunoichi leaned down to kiss him. Naruto looked up confused before he blacked out from her punch.

* * *

Naruto awoke in front of a giant cage, Kyuubi's cage. The demon fox looked down at him in disgust. _**"You submit to the will of a female before me? Was it not I the one that kept you alive all this time? Was it not my will that allowed you to take on the glorious form you have now?"**_

Naruto just stared back in defiance, _"Yea it was you that gave me this living hell you call my life! I remember now! Because of you, I was hated by everyone! It's all your fault!"_

"_**Do not take that tone with me kit. For my power is greater now than it was before. If you love her so badly, explain to her what you truly are. A Killer! It was you that killed the Uchiha! You denied her the happiness you so want to give her!" **_Kyuubi smiled at the look of shock in Naruto's eyes. He reveled in the feeling of power as the seal broke just a little more. Thanks to that bargain with Orochimaru. The secret curse seal that kept Naruto in this second stage form, was allowing more and more of Kyuubi's chakra to erode the seal. Some more pushing and he will be free. _**"Yes, you are nothing more than the demon you contain. You were always jealous of the Uchiha brat, so you had him delivered to her in a body bag. Then you went to Orochimaru yourself to claim more power. You are no better than Sasuke or I,"**_ Kyuubi no Kitsune laughed a victorious laugh.

"_NOO!" _Naruto screamed at the fox, _"I am nothing like you!"_

* * *

Tsunade didn't like the look of this. Naruto was brought in because of his little fight with Sakura, but he shouldn't be in the state he was in. It was a coma like state that seemed to be corroding his body. Quickly he was stripped and prepped for emergency chakra infusion when the Hokage stopped everyone.

"Hokage-sama? What is it?"

"Bring me Jiraiya immediately! Tell him it is urgent, tell him the seal is breaking!"

In the matter of a few minutes, the infamous perverted toad sage was by Naruto's side and examining the seal. His eyes grew big in horror as he saw more that what should be there, "That damn snake bastard placed a curse seal on him!"

"What!?!?" was the overall remark to the sannin's statement.

Jiraiya looked at the ANBU in the ferret mask that was standing there beside him, "You, get me any scrolls about Fuuinjutsu from the Sandaime's and Yondaime's files, plus anything on Orochimaru's Kinjutsu, and curse seals. No hurry we haven't much time!" The Ferret one dashed out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was screaming at the fox, he wasn't the same! He couldn't be the same. Memories started to flood him, of the last three years. He was disgusted at what he had did. He had actually went to Orochimaru. Went to gain power, to bring Sasuke back from the dead if need be to make her happy. It was all for her wasn't it? He knew in truth, it wasn't. It was because he was weak, and in that moment of weakness, that snake bastard had marked him. Made him forget everything to only become a tool. A tool to use against Konoha. _I will fight this, I remember what I have lost, haven't I?_

* * *

Naruto slowly drifted awake to the sounds of voices. They were speaking of him, familiar yet not. He wasn't sure but he felt like he was missing something. _Man,_ he thought, _My head feels like I took on a pack of wolves and lost. _ Naruto then decided to listen to what was being spoken.

"How is the seal?" came a female voice. It sounded confident and sure, familiar, like a grandmother proud of her family.

The next voice was serious and male, but sounded kind underneath, "I was able to suppress the curse mark, though it seemed to work on the other seal too."

Naruto decided to open his eyes and ask some questions, "What's a curse mark?"

Both people looked at him in surprise and smiled as they walked over to him. The woman spoke first, "Naruto, it's good to see you awake. Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Um, last I remember was fighting someone, though it was confusing. I guess I was injured and brought here. Thanks for healing me!" was the blond boy's reply.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya groaned. He didn't remember anything still, but at least he seemed to be in a better mood.

* * *

It had been a couple of days and everyone was a little concerned. Naruto had made progress and remembered some of what he lost. Unfortunately not everything was remembered. Kakashi stood there in Tsunade's office with Sakura by his side. He could feel the emotions boil off her, but if one looked she only displayed the ever present stoic expression. What disturbed him was it pretty much matched Sasuke's look when he was alive. That and the whole nine pony tails, fangs, and slitted pupils pretty much made him slightly scared of her. Especially since she kinda blamed him for the whole Valley of the End incident.

Tsunade looked at the two before speaking up, "Ok, this is how it is. Naruto has remembered some about his past, but there are plenty of blanks. Ino believes he is blocking painful memories so not to feel hurt by them."

"What memories are they?" asked the copy-nin, though he had a feeling what the answer was.

Tsunade shook her head then looked directly at the two jounin, "He doesn't remember his time with team seven, or most of his academy days. What he does remember is spotty times from his past and his time with Jiraiya. As well as everything from the past three years."

Sakura gave a small choked cry before recomposing herself. The two other shinobi in the room noticed but said nothing about it. She stared distantly out the window remembering the times with team seven, before the incident. In fact that was the reason she join ANBU after learning medical jutsu and chakra control from Tsunade. "Tsunade-shihyou, what is it that you want use to do?"

* * *

While Naruto was the subject of a intense conversation at the Hokage's office, two other conversations were taking place. One involved two blonds with blue eyes, while the other was happening between a certain snake and his assistant. 


End file.
